ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter:Shun/Transcript
Shun(VO):Last time on fire striker, Killer Striker got his revenge and just made the planet a living hell.(In the edited version it was change to Last time on fire striker, Killer Striker got his revenge and cause lots of destruction and chaos) (Shows the planet striker being destroyed) Shun(VO):And then all of the strikers watches landed on earth, but that was all 10 years ago so now lets leap to present time. (shows a red lamborghini pulling up to a club) (Tyler comes out of the lamborghini with a bag) (The screen stops and shows text and Shun starts reading the texts) Shun(VO):That's Tyler. He is 21 years old and is a huge threat. He owns an illegal company that sells high tech and powerful weapons to people. (The screen unfroze and the text disappear) (Tyler opens the door to the club) (3005 by Donald Glover was playing in the background and then the screen starts showing people dancing and people drinking) (Tyler walks to the bar) Tyler:Yo can I get something to drink (bartender gives him a drink) Tyler:Thanks (Tyler sips the drink) (some people walk into the bar and walk to tyler) Tyler:Yo you got the money. Person:Yeah I got the money you got the rocket launcher. Tyler:Yep it's in this bag. (gives the person the bag and then the person aims a gun at tyler's stomach) (3005 by Donald Glover stops playing and intense music starts playing) Tyler:What the? What are you doing? Person:I am Detective Richard and you are under arrest. Tyler:How did you know I was selling these weapons the whole time. Detective Richard:We threaten one of your workers until he confesses. Tyler:Damn.(In the edited version, Damn was change to Man) Detective Richard:Just come with us and don't think of doing anything stupid because these boys behind me will kill you. Tyler:Fine I won't do anything stupid, just going to do...THIS! (Gets his blaster from his back pocket) (he starts shooting at the detectives and it cause a huge blast) (everyone start screaming and leaving the club) (Tyler shoots the ceiling and the ceiling falls on the detectives and the bodyguard) Tyler:Perfect (Tyler left the club and go in his lamborghini) (Shows the detective again but on the ground and with his walkie talkie) Detective Richard:Guys...tyler got away...don't let him get away... (his eyes closed and then the screen transitions to Tyler driving his lamborghini) (Norf Norf by Vince Staples starts playing in the background) (cops start chasing Tyler) (2 police cars were ahead of Tyler) (Tyler does a U turn and avoid the cars and make the cars crash) (Tyler looks at the crash) Tyler:Too easy. (then shows him crashing more police cars and more destruction) Tyler:HAHAHHAHA (Police cars pull up in front of him) Police:SURRENDER AND COME WITH US Tyler:Forget that. (tyler gets off the road and head to the woods) Tyler:HAHAAHAHAHA (Tyler car crash into a tree and the screen turns black for a 5 seconds) (Tyler wakes up) (tyler gets out the car) Tyler:What happen (Tyler sees a dead green body) Tyler:WHAT THE-? (the watch on the dead green body lights up) The watch:Hello? Tyler:Who are you? The watch:Huh you are not from planet striker Tyler:Planet what? The watch:Who are you? (tyler takes the watch from the dead green body) Tyler:What's more important is that you can walk? Is this the new "orange" watch or something. The watch:No I am not that. I am a striker Tyler:What's that. The watch:You haven't heard of strikers? Tyler:Nope The watch:What planet is this? Tyler:Earth The watch:EARTH? NOT STRIKER? Tyler:Can you just tell me what is a striker. The watch:Alright I should tell you the stories of strikers (show goes on break) (show is back from the break) The watch:And that is the stories of the strikers Tyler:So I just press this button and I will turn into a striker. the watch:Yes (Tyler press the button and he turns into killer striker) Tyler:This looks awesome (police starts coming in the woods) Police:Where did this little brat go? (they use their flashlight and see a crash car) Police:That looks like Tyler's car.... (the car blows up) Policemen:AHHHHH! (killer striker shows up) Killer striker:Not bad... (the policemen starts shooting at killer striker) Killer striker:Ha. Those bullets are not even making a mark on my suit (he hits the policemen with an energy ball) Policemen:AHHHHHH!! Killer Striker:Weak. (the policemen groans) (killer striker flies away) (he then lands inside of his base) One of the workers:WHO ARE YOU Killer striker:Calm down, it's me tyler (turns back to tyler) (tyler's sister walks up to him) Tyler's sister:How did you do that? (screen freezes and texts start coming on the screen) Shun(VO):That's Alex, tyler's sister. She is 15 and is Tyler's sidekick. She is also known as killer girl (shows her with a staff and hurting people with it) Shun(VO):She also attend Phantom Middle School. (screen unfreezes and the text disappear) Tyler:This thing call striker. Alex:What's a striker? Tyler's watch:Does anybody in this planet know what a striker is! Tyler:Just explain to her what a striker is Tyler's watch:Fine. Tyler:Man after that, I think I need a nap (Tyler goes upstairs and go to his room and when he shuts the door the screen turns black) (after a few seconds of the screen being black an alarm sound starts playing) (the screen slowly turns back to normal) (the scene shows Shun) (Shun yawns) (shun gets up from his bed) (he goes to the hallway and knocks on a door) Shun:AYE JESSICA OPEN THE DOOR LAST TIME I CHECK IT DOESN'T TAKE A WHOLE FREAKIN HOUR TO DO YOUR HAIR AND ALL OF THE OTHER STUPID PIECES OF SHIT YOUR DUMB SELF DO. (Jessica open her door) Jessica:Relax it was only 5 minutes. (screen freezes and text appears on screen) Shun(VO):That's jessica my dumb sister. She is 17 and is a high school senior. It sucks having her as a sister she only cares about social life.(in the edited version, sucks was changed to stinks) Shun:5 MINUTES? YOU WENT IN THE BATHROOM AT 6 AM AND YOU GOT OUT AT 7 AM-...NOW 7:01 AM. Jessica:Whatever! (Shun goes inside the bathroom and brush his teeth and take his shower) (After he did that he went inside his room and put on a red hoodie, black jeans and red high top shoes) (Shun goes downstaris and pour himself a bowl of cereal and sit down on the couch and watch the news) News:Yesterday a club shooting happen and we lost detective Richard who was one of our best detectives! Even sadder news 5 police officers die in the woods! The police officer chief is going to do a speech of honoring detective richard. Today at 4:30PM Shun:Man that sucks (shun's aunt come downstairs) Shun's aunt:Alright I gotta go to work, bye Shun and Jessica! Shun:Bye aunt mary. (Jessica comes downstairs) Jessica:Bye loser. Shun:Have fun doing some chemistry with your boyfriend in the bathroom who you gonna break up with in 2 days Jessica:Shut up, loser. (she shuts the door) (Shun gets up from the couch and put his cereal in the sink) (He changes the news to a martial arts tournament) (the screen then shows people fighting) Annoucer:WOAH LOOKS HACKIE CHANG IS STILL THE UNDEFEATED CHAMPION. CAN ANYBODY DEFEAT HIM? (Shun turns off the TV and then goes to the garage) (In the garage it has a punching bag and shun starts punching and kicking it) (the screen then transitions to Shun in the kitchen drinking orange juice) Shun:What time is it? (goes on his phone) (the time says that it's 8:45AM) Shun:I better start leaving or I am going to be late! (the screen then shows Shun getting his backpack and running) Shun(VO):You might be asking yourself, what is going on and who are you? Well (screen freezes while shun is running and text appears) Shun(VO):The name is Shun. I am 15 and I am attending Phantom High school and honestly I had never really plan on being a hero but this day changed it all (screen unfreezes and the text appears) (screen goes back to Shun running) (shun stops at the club that was destroyed) Shun:Man this place got destroyed... (he then continues running) (He then appears in front of his school) Shun:Well good thing I am not late (screen shows his school) (Shun walks to the enterance and open the door) (the screen shows kids fighting) Kids:FIGHT FIGHT (shows another group of kids bulling another kid) (the screen then transitions to girls talking) (screen goes back to shun) Shun:Just like normal. (he then goes to his locker and open it and put his things in the locker) (someone then walks up to shun) Troy:Sup my dude! (screen freezes and text disappears) Shun:That's troy. My best and only friend. He is dumb but he is really funny. He is probably the only person at school I can tolerate. We met each other in 7th grade. (the screen goes in the flashback and shows younger Shun getting stuff from his locker) (Shun looks at the camera) Shun:What the? (the screen then transitions to a younger Troy getting bullied by Oscar and his gang) Shun(VO):I knew I had to stop them. So I dropped my backpack and then...I went full jackie chan mode (Shun throws 2 books at 2 of the bullies) Oscar:What the? Shun:You guys think you tough? Show me how tough you are Oscar:You don't know who you messing with! Shun:I am messing with some stupid jerk Oscar:Grrrrrr! (Shun and the bully run to each other) (Oscar tries to hit shun but shun dodges and then uppercuts him and some blood and spit comes out of his mouth) Oscar:Ow! (Shun kicks him in the stomach and kicks him in the face) (The oscar's nose start bleeding) Oscar:TIMEOUT. TIMEOUT Shun:Timeout? The fight is over after this! (Shun does a backflip and his leg hits the bully face) (Oscar then flipped and falls face first in the ground) (The edited version continues) (the screen then show oscar on the ground and shun standing) Shun:That's what you get! (shun turns around and a huge crowd of people were behind him) (the principal comes in the crowd) Principal:WHAT HAPPEN? (students points at Shun) Shun:Screw all of you guys should of let oscar and his gang bully you guys. (the screen then shows shun in the principal office) Principal:WHY DID YOU BEAT OSCAR UP Shun:Because he is a bully! Principal:OSCAR A BULLY? He is a nice young man and has manners Shun:MANNERS AND NICE? HE AIN'T NICE HE IS A JERK HE HAS A GANG AND THEY JUMP PEOPLE IN THE PARKING LOT AND SELL DRUGS. Principal:Stop making up lies. Shun:MAKING LIES? YOU ARE JUST BLIND. I REPEAT YOU ARE BLIND Principal:BE QUIET. SINCE YOU ARE YELLING AT ME AND BEAT UP A STUDENT. I AM SUSPENDING YOU FOR 1 WEEK AND WHEN YOU COME BACK I AM GIVING YOU 1 FULL WEEK OF DETENTION. INCLUDING LUNCH DETENTION AND SATURDAY DETENTION. I AM CONTACTING YOUR AUNT. Shun:SCREW YOU. Principal:MAKE THAT 2 WEEKS OF DETENTION. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT (Shun slams the door) (Troy stands out from the seats outside the office) Troy:You are right. Shun:Huh? Troy:You are right, the principal is blind. Oscar is a jerk Shun:Finally, someone in this stupid school has some sense. Anyways why are you here? I am pretty sure 5th period started awhile ago. Troy:Well it's because, I didn't want to run a mile in gym....I mean I wanted to thank you for beating oscar up. It was awesome seeing him getting what he deserves. Shun:Yeah it was. Also my name is Shun by the way. Troy:My name is Troy. (They shake hands) (The flashback ends and goes back to the present) Shun(VO):And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. (bell rings) Troy:Crap! We have 2 minutes to get to first period! Shun:Lets race to first period Troy:You are on! (they both run across the hallways) (Troy bumps into a girl) (screen shows Troy on the ground) Troy:Owwww... ???:Oh sorry troy! (the screen shows Alex) Troy:H-H-H-Hey A-A-A-Alex! It's Ok! I am n-n-not h-h-hurt b-because I am a man! Alex:Heh you are funny! Anyways later! See you in History! Shun(VO):Oh yeah I forgot to mention Troy has a huge crush on Alex. (Alex runs away) Shun:At least you didn't take a whole minute just to say Hello. You making progress Troy:Shut up! (Shun laughs) Shun:Anyways we still have to go to first period Troy:Right! (Shun and Troy walk to math but then the bell rings right before they took a step in the room) Math teacher:YOU GUYS ARE LATE Troy:Oh come on we were late by 1 second Math Teacher:DON'T TALK BACK TO ME Shun:Just be glad that Troy is speaking facts for once. This isn't like him Troy:HEY Math Teacher:DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD. NOW TELL ME WHY YOU ARE LATE. (Shun and Troy stay quiet) Math Teacher:HUH? SO YOU GUYS ARE NOT TALKING NOW. Shun:You just said "don't say another wor- Math Teacher:STOP TALKING AND SIT DOWN (Shun and Troy sit down) Math teacher:ALRIGHT KIDS NOW IT'S TIME TO LEARN ABOUT INTEGERS. (Shun yawns) (The scene then transitions to Shun in another class and there's a text below that says "2nd Period:English") English Teacher:Alright guys you have an essay due tomorrow and remember if you misspell a word, miss a period or miss a comma. I am deducting 20 points! (Scene then transitions to Shun in the gym playing basketball and there's a text below that says "3rd Period:P.E.") (Shun slighty touches someone's arm) (The person then falls to the ground on purpose) Shun:What the-? Person:FOUL FOUL FOUL WHY DID YOU DO THAT Shun:ARE YOU KIDDING ME I SLIGHTY TOUCH YOUR ARM Coach:Shun sit on the bench you are now out! Shun:BUT HE IS- UGH! (The scene then transitions to Shun in another class and there's s text below that 4th Period:History) (Alex sits down next to Shun and Troy) Alex:Sup guys! Shun and Troy:Sup! History teacher:Alright guys turn your homework in! Troy:What we had homework?! Alex:Don't worry Troy you can copy mine! (Alex gives Troy her homework) Troy:T-T-Thanks A-Alex! Alex:Anytime! (Alex blushes) (Shun gives Troy a thumbs up) (The scene then transitions to the cafeteria and a text shows up at the bottom that says "Best class ever:Lunch") (Shun and Troy have their lunches and stay at the enterance of the cafeteria) Troy:Where should we sit? Shun:Lets see... (shows Oscar and his friends) Shun(offscreen):There's no way I am sitting next to Oscar and his gang after what happen 2 years ago. (screen then shows a group of girls talking)(in the edited version this scene was removed) Shun(offscreen):No way I am sitting next to those girls they wear too much make up and look like clowns. (one of the girls turn around with a lot of lip sticks and eye shadow that looks like a clown (scene shows a group of kids playing a card game) Shun(offscreen):I will sit with those kids who are playing that card game (shows Shun and Troy) Troy:Nuh uh! No way! Those kids are overdramatic Shun:That's why I want to sit with them. Troy:How about we sit at that empty table (Troy points at the empty table) Shun:Uhhh ok? (They sit at the table) Troy:Man I can't believe Alex gave me her homework to copy. Shun:Yeah about alex...don't you get a weird vibe from her Troy:Like a sexy vibe? Shun:No not that! Just a weird mysterious vibe... (Troy stays quiet) Troy:Nope just a sexy vibe! Anyways I am happy that we are finally in lunch. This is my favorite class! Shun:Lunch would be my favorite class if the burger doesn't taste like a wet sponge and if it doesn't take millions of years to get food from the lunch line. Troy:No it's not because of that. It's because of this! (Troy stands up on the table) Troy:FOOD FIGHTTTTTTTTT (Everyone start throwing food) (Troy falls to the ground after getting hit by a drumstick) (shun stands up and dodges all of the food) (a knife was thrown at shun but he caught it) Shun:Who throws a knife in the middle of a food fight? (Shun jumps over the table and gets troy) Shun:Lets just go to science before things get dangerous (the scene transitions to the science room with a text that says "Period:5 Science") (Shun walks up to his science teacher) Shun:Uh Mr. Green I have a problem with Question 8 (Mr. Green reads the paper) Mr. Green:Oh you see the substance can form bubbles causing it to go through a physical change and then cause it to disappear so you need to use the formula to solve this and by using the formula you can see the substances in the substance Shun:What? (scene transitions to an art room with the text on the bottom that says "Period 6:Art") (troy draws a picture and shows Shun the picture) (Shun laughs) (Shun draws a picture and show it to troy) (Troy laughs) (The screen transitions into another scene and there's a text on the bottom that says "Last Class:Spanish") (shows the clock ticking) (shows shun) Shun:Come on come on. (The long hand on the clock touches 2) (the school bell rings) (Shun runs to his locker and get his stuff) Shun:Finally thought that would never end. (Shun walks out of the school and then Troy run up to Shun) Troy:So what do you wanna do now? Wanna practice martial arts? Shun:I wanna go to that speech. Troy:Speech about detective Richard? Shun:Yep, you coming? Troy:Nah, star bucks is selling their limited edition pink lemonade, vanilla, banana smoothie! Shun:Oh ok. Troy:Well see you tomorrow. (Troy runs off) (Shun walks to the club) (shows people talking and then the police officer chief comes to the microphone) (Then a van shows up to the speech) (Shun sees the van) Shun(VO):When I saw the van I knew something was up (scene then shows people inside the van) Alex:You guys ready? Person #1:Yeah Person #2:Ready Person #3:You know it. Alex:Alright. (Alex puts her mask on and they come out of the van) (they start shooting at people) Police officer chief:TAKE COVER, TAKE COVER (people start evacuating) (Shun trips) (Alex catches up to shun) Alex:Shun? Shun(VO):The voice sounded like Alex but I didn't want to make conclusions just yet. (Shun kicks Alex's stomach and then punch her and she falls to the ground) Person #1:HEY THAT PERSON IS BEATING UP KILLER GIRL Person #2:GET HIM (Shun start running away and they start chasing him) (Shun then goes inside the forest) (Shun finds some rocks and he throw the rocks at them) Person #1, 2, 3:AHHHH (Shun then sees a pond and sees something in it) (he runs up to the pond and grabs it) Shun:What the heck is this? (the watch starts talking) Shun's watch/assistant:Who are you? Shun(VO):First, a masked villain killed detective richard, Second, a group of people ruin the speech, third I am running away from a group of people who have guns and shit and now I am talking to a watch? What the hell is going on! (there's a text on the bottom that says "To be continued") (End credits start rolling) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Fire Striker Transcripts